Exquisite Agony
by HBCarolyn
Summary: Chapter 13 is up, the final chapter in this story. Thanks to all who read and reviewed!
1. Chapter 1

Exquisite Agony

**Disclaimer: As usual Jane and Maura and the gang belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. Much obliged for their permission to take the girls out and play with them. **

Jane grabbed her phone and waved at Korsak. "I'll be down in the morgue. Let me know when Frost gets back," she said. The older detective waved at her, engrossed in his fix of puppy porn on the internet.

She didn't need a reason to visit the morgue, but if needed Jane knew she could make one up. She wanted to see Maura. Recently Jane was beginning to wonder if Maura wasn't becoming more than her best friend. As the elevator doors closed she counseled herself to remain calm.

The doors opened and Jane could hear Maura singing. She strained to hear the song but instead got caught up listening to one of the sweetest voices she'd ever heard.

_Keep calm,_ Jane told her rapidly beating heart. _Maura will know if something's different._ As quietly as she could Jane entered the morgue. She leaned against the doorway, still listening to Maura singing.

"Jane!" Maura cried. She turned around abruptly, noticed the brunette detective holding up the morgue doorway and jumped. She wasn't used to people hearing her sing.

"Sounds good, Maura," Jane said. She hoped she sounded normal but wasn't quite sure what normal was anymore. Maura was breathing hard, Jane assumed it was because she startled the medical examiner.

"I was on a break, Jane. I finished your report," Maura replied, waving a folder under Jane's nose. Jane took the report and started to leave.

"Lunch later, Jane? I should be free around one," Maura asked.

"Sounds good, Maura. I'll be down around that time," Jane said and punched the button for the elevator. She was disappointed to be returning to the bullpen but knew it was for the best. She couldn't have Maura become suspicious as to why Jane wanted to hang around the morgue all the time, she didn't want to ruin their friendship. And, Jane had to admit, her growing feelings for Maura Isles were a puzzle to herself.

Maura arrived at Jane's desk a little before one and started chattering away about her morning. The autopsy had gone well, everything pointed to the same cause of death, a natural one, so no reason to forward a report to homicide. Jane listened to Maura with only half an ear, she was caught up in watching the doctor talk in her usual animated tone. Jane was imagining that passion of Maura's utilized in other ways. Namely, writhing beneath Jane's body in the throes of making mad passionate love with the detective.

Jane's breath caught in her throat. She was in love with Maura. _Oh, God, no, please. I can't lose her. If Maura knew how I felt about her, she'd leave._

Maura heard Jane gasp for breath and turned to her. "Jane, anything wrong?" Maura asked. "You look as if you'd seen a ghost."

"Yeah, that's it, Maura. I saw someone half a block away that reminded me of someone I put away a few years ago. He shouldn't be out yet," Jane stammered, relieved that the lie was going to cover her feelings for Maura.

Maura grabbed Jane's hand, concern for her friend on her face. "Should we return to the precinct, Jane? Maybe it's not safe for you to be out here," she said.

Jane laughed. "Maura, I'm a cop. If I'm not safe on the streets, no one is. Besides, it really wasn't who I thought."

Maura's face relaxed. "Good. I was looking forward to trying this new deli and I didn't want to turn back now. Let's eat. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Jane watched Maura enter the deli and secure a table. If friendship with Maura Isles was all she'd have in her life, she'd take it. She knew it would be exquisite agony for awhile, until her emotions calmed down, but she'd accept it.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Maura couldn't concentrate on the body open on the autopsy table. Normally she'd have the preliminary testing done and measurements of the various organs. Today wasn't a normal day for Maura.

_I have to stop this, _she thought. _I'm in love with my best friend. I can't be. If Jane were to find out how I feel-_ Maura choked off that thought because she could never imagine having a life worth living without Jane Rizzoli in it.

They'd been friends since Maura started working as the chief medical examiner for the city of Boston. At first the friendship started merely because Jane and Maura were the only women in the department. Maura never had a close friend before so she grew to cherish Jane's friendship. Until the other morning that is, and Maura discovered her feelings had turned to love.

The call came early in the morning, which was usual. Maura grabbed her bag and met Jane at the site of the dead body. Starting her examination of the body Maura never saw the knife coming at her. Suddenly she saw Jane grappling with a man, literally over Dr. Isles. Jane disarmed the man and Frost cuffed him. Jane reached down to check on Maura.

"Maura, you okay? You could have been killed!"

"No, no, Jane, I'm okay," Maura said, shakily. Jane reached down and pulled Maura to her feet.

"Here, let me look at you."

"No, Jane, really I'm fine. He didn't touch me. I didn't see him until you flew over me to tackle him. Thank you," Maura said. Jane was touched by the apology but knew she'd done anything she could to save Maura. Life wouldn't be worth two nickels if Jane didn't have Maura.

For the hundredth time Maura noticed Jane's strong grip holding her. She longed to put her arms around the detective and kiss her, tell her how she felt but knew she couldn't. Jane was straight and Maura couldn't do anything to jeopardize her friendship with Jane.

Maura thought her feelings were initially because Jane saved her from being stabbed. But as the day went on she realized those feelings had existed for awhile, she just hadn't acknowledged them.

And now what was she to do? Maura wished she could bury herself in work and forget about her feelings for Jane. But she couldn't. Her lack of concentration convinced her that something had to be done. Looking at her watch she noticed it was a quarter to one, Jane's lunch hour. Maura grabbed her purse and went to the bullpen to ask Jane out for lunch.

The two walked the short block to the deli and took a seat inside. Maura claimed a table by the window and ordered an iced tea and salad. Jane, naturally, ordered a cheeseburger with French fries.

"What?" Jane asked, a little defensively. "You know how I burn calories in my job, Maura. I'm entitled to eat more than rabbit food." Maura smiled.

"I know, Jane. I've seen you in action, remember?"

"Yeah, on more than one occasion as I recall. Oh, hey, how's the autopsy going on our vic?" Jane asked. Maura shifted her position. _It's now or never, I have to tell Jane how I feel. _ Maura suddenly felt as if she'd sat down in a roller coaster and found herself at the very top of the steepest drop.

"Jane, I have something I want to tell you," Maura started.

"What's up, Maur?"

"I love you, Jane," Maura blurted out as Jane's cell phone rang. Maura heard the buzzing of her own phone and knew they had another case.

"Gotta go, Maur. I'll grab the check," Jane said, flagging down the waitress. Maura sat there, stunned. Did Jane hear her?

The second body of the day was at the waterfront and looked suspiciously like the first one they saw. Maura worked the body and crime scene as she always did, feeling numb from her overlooked admission to Jane. She was saddened, too, by the thought that Jane might start pulling away from her, if she heard Maura's admission. Maura knew she'd overanalyze Jane's actions and reactions over the next several days. A heaviness settled on Maura's heart.

Jane worked the crime scene, shocked at Maura's admission of feelings for the detective. She wasn't sure what to do. Jane knew she was in love with Maura but never believed her feelings would be returned. Now, Maura admitted to loving Jane. In the back of her mind Jane's thoughts collided.

Maura stole quick glances at Jane. She willed her heart to remain still but that was futile. Every movement the tall, lithe detective made became imprinted on her heart. At that moment she made a resolution to herself: if Jane rejected a romantic relationship she would accept whatever relationship she could get, in order to keep the beautiful detective in her life.

The crime scene cleared and the body loaded into the van for transport to the morgue, Jane walked over to Maura. "I'll meet you in your office, Maura. We didn't get to eat our lunch, it's in my car." Maura nodded. Her heart soared when Jane addressed her and she knew it was going to be painful for awhile.

Jane drove faster than normal heading back to the precinct. As she watched Maura work that afternoon Jane came to a realization that her feelings for Maura needed to be shared. She refused to push her feelings back down now that she knew Maura's feelings for her.

"Hey, M, here's your salad. Let me warm up my cheeseburger in your microwave first, and then we can enjoy ourselves," Jane said. Maura nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Jane joined her at the desk. Maura picked at her salad and Jane ignored her burger.

"Uh, Maura, I-" Jane began.

"Jane, there's something I need to say," Maura said at the same time.

"You first," Jane said.

"No, you spoke first, I'll wait," Maura replied.

"I think this warrants an action, not a conversation, Maura," Jane said. She leaned forward, placed a finger under Maura's chin to lift her face and kissed Maura. Maura kissed Jane back. Breaking apart Maura stared down at her salad.

"I heard you, Maura, but since my phone rang I couldn't do anything about it," Jane said softly. She placed her hand over Maura's and they curled their fingers together.

"I've been in love with you for so long I almost forgot I hadn't told you," Jane said.

"You have?" Maura asked.

"Ever since the day you started here. Then we became friends, you started speaking Google and I thought you were the most beautiful woman I ever knew. Amazingly smart, sexy, gorgeous in your designer outfits and just quirky enough to put up with me."

"You're beautiful, my friend, and don't let anyone ever tell you differently," Maura said, leaning over to kiss Jane again. As their lips met she thought of a phrase she read somewhere. Exquisite agony; the agony of baring her soul to her best friend and the exquisiteness of coming away with a romantic partner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anything when it comes to Rizzoli & Isles but I am thankful that those who do own R&I allow me to play in their universe.**

**Sorry for the length of time it took for this update but some nasty things have been going on in my life and caused me to not have time to do much of anything. **

Chapter Three

Two days later Jane headed down to the morgue to see Maura. Her heart raced at the thought of seeing the blonde; since they admitted their feelings for each other they hadn't had a moment alone together.

Jane intended to change that tonight. She had everything set up for a romantic evening with Maura. A chance to enjoy the company of the woman she loved, at home, where the lunatics in Boston were kept at bay.

"Yes, Mother, I'll see you this evening," Jane heard Maura's voice as she ended a telephone call.

"Is your mother in town, Maura?" Jane asked.

"Yes, she wants to have dinner with me this evening, then attend a play written by the son of a friend of hers," Jane could tell Maura was angry.

"Sounds like a set up," Jane replied.

"It seems that both our mothers play that game very well, Jane," Maura sighed. "I can't get out of it, as you well know." Jane laughed.

"Tell me about it. That's too bad, Maura, I had plans for us this evening."

"You did?" Maura perked up. An evening with her mother was not the easiest way to unwind from a busy work week and it came at a bad time. She missed Jane and was looking forward to their spending time together over the weekend.

Jane slid her arms around Maura's waist. "Candles, chocolate, wine, romantic music, a delectable dinner…I wanted to spend time with my girl."

"Your girl?" Maura looked up at Jane. Jane grinned.

"Yes, I said my girl. Now whether or not I meant you, Maura…" Jane laughed as Maura playfully slapped at her.

Jane tipped Maura's face up to hers and kissed her lightly. "I'll miss you, this evening, I was looking forward to seeing you."

"I feel a headache coming on, probably just before dessert," Maura smiled. "I'll see you a little later?" she asked. Jane kissed her in response.

Jane headed home, stopping at the convenience store to pick up beer and chips. Without Maura she intended to relax and watch the game. She changed into her sweats and a t-shirt and took Jo for a long walk.

Settling on the sofa, Jane flipped the channels until time for the game to start. Normally she was fairly relaxed by now, on her second beer. Not tonight. Glancing around her apartment Jane saw the unlit candles awaiting Maura's presence. She also knew a bouquet of rose petals were spread out on her bed. Tonight was to have been the night she made love to Maura for the first time. She was looking forward to their evening together, to the chance to show Maura how much she loved her. Instead Jane's thoughts were interrupted by her phone.

"Rizzoli," she answered.

"Jane, get to the hospital. It's Maura," Korsak said.

"What happened?" Jane was already on her feet, shoving them into her shoes and looking for her keys.

"Purse snatching down at waterfront. I don't know anything else just yet," Korsak replied.

"On my way," Jane said and snapped her phone shut. She was already downstairs and in her car, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. "Come on, Maura, be okay, please, I'm on my way," was the mantra Jane chanted in her head.

Jane drove so fast she arrived at the hospital just ahead of the ambulance. She caught a glimpse of Maura's unconscious face lying on the gurney as she was whisked into the exam room. Jane stood in the hallway, in shock. Maura's face looked like it had been used for a punching bag. Jane saw the mottled purple bruising that littered Maura's face and was enraged. She looked around, wildly but there wasn't anything she could punch. Instead she pounded her fists on the wall, praying Maura would be okay.

"Looks like you care for my daughter very much," an unfamiliar voice said. Jane whirled around and found herself face to face with Maura's mother.

"Mrs. Isles, how's Maura?" Jane asked.

"I don't know yet. A patrolman drove me over after he finished asking me every question known to man," Mrs. Isles answered. "I was hoping you could tell me, but by that performance beating the wall my guess is you don't know yet, either."

Jane eyed her uncertainly. "You saw me punching the wall?"

"Yes, and asking God to intervene on Maura's behalf. You know, Detective, when I first realized Maura was gay I wasn't too terribly happy about it. It's a little difficult explaining to the ladies at the club that my daughter wants to look for a woman to settle down with, instead of celebrating a normal marriage. But the first time I met you I understood Maura's attraction. I approved. I have to; you're all she talks about. I never had a chance to sit down with you, see for myself that you're worthy of my daughter."

"And?" Jane's emotions were in a whirlwind.

"Like I said I understand her attraction to you. You have many of the same qualities her father has. Maura is in love with a woman who is just like her father. Your display of rage tells me she's in good hands."

"Mrs. Isles, I love Maura very much. I just can't stand seeing her hurt. What happened?"

"I don't know how much I know, myself. We were getting ready to walk into the restaurant when a young man came up between us. At first he tugged at my purse but I had it up close to my body. When he saw how difficult it was going to be to get mine he turned to Maura. He ripped the purse off her arm then shoved her down. She fell face first and hit the side of the fountain before she ended up on the sidewalk."

"Were you able to give the officer a good description?"

"Yes, she was, Janie. We caught him. We found him in an abandoned warehouse a couple of blocks away," Korsak joined them. Jane nodded.

"Thank goodness we got him. Too bad I didn't have a chance to apprehend him," she growled. Her stomach tightened in knots as she thought of Maura, her beautiful Maura, injured.

"Detective Rizzoli?" a young intern asked. "Dr. Isles is asking to see you." Jane looked at Mrs. Isles. She smiled.

"Go, she wants to see you. And if I know my daughter she's got you twisted around her little finger." Korsak hid a smile. It was well known in the precinct that Jane was whipped when it came to Maura.

"Maura?" Jane asked softly as she reached Maura's bedside. Maura's eyes fluttered open. "Jane, you're here," Maura said with some difficulty. Jane's rage grew as she saw how battered Maura's face really was. She took Maura's hand and squeezed it gently.

"How are you feeling?" Jane lightly pulled a twist of Maura's hair off her forehead.

"Sore. Get the license plate of the truck that hit me?"

"My, my, Maura made a joke. I'll have to note your chart. They're obviously giving you some strong meds."

"Jane, I miss you. I really wanted to be with you this evening. I'm sorry our time together isn't going to happen."

"Don't worry about that, Maura. Korsak said they caught the guy that did this to you. I'll stay here with you, tonight." Jane pulled a chair up to Maura's bedside.

"That chair is going to be very uncomfortable, Jane. Your sacroiliac is going to be screaming at you tomorrow morning."

"It's okay, Maura. I want to be with you. I can't leave you alone in the hospital." Jane didn't want to tell Maura it was breaking her heart to see her lying in a hospital bed. Maura patted the bed. "Come up here with me."

"You sure? I'm taller than you are. I don't want to cause you any pain."

"There's plenty of room for both of us, Jane. I want you to hold me." Jane carefully crawled onto the side of the bed and turned on her side. She slipped her arms around Maura and pulled her as close as she could.

"Much better," Maura mumbled as sleep overtook her. Jane felt her rage slip away as she held Maura in her arms. Within minutes both women fell asleep.

Mrs. Isles peeked into Maura's room before asking Korsak to drive her to her hotel. She turned away, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Maura picked a good one, she thought.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As usual, not mine. **

Chapter 4

Jane sat up in bed, reading the newest detective novel from her favorite author, Tess Gerritsen. She was riveted and not paying attention to a certain caramel blond that had walked into the bedroom. Slowly becoming aware of being watched, Jane looked up.

She dropped the book on the floor, her mouth gaping openly at Maura's beauty.

Maura was nude. She'd finished cleaning up the kitchen after dinner and walked Joe. While she finished putting away the clean dishes Maura wanted the feel of Jane's arms around her, holding her close. Then she realized she wanted more: Maura had every intention of making Jane scream her name so loudly the neighbors would pound on the ceiling. Walking into the bedroom the first time Maura sighed. Jane always got so wrapped up in each Tess Gerritsen novel Maura practically had to swing from the chandelier to get her attention. Well, Maura knew how to make that happen.

She stripped quickly, wanting to make a statement when she finally caught Jane's attention. "Oh, good, you quit reading," Maura practically purred. Jane didn't move. She watched Maura climb onto the bed and straddle her. Maura looked deep into the chocolate brown eyes of her detective for a long moment. Holding Jane's gaze she reached down and tugged at the bottom of Jane's t-shirt. "Off," she said. Jane pulled the t-shirt off and dropped it on the floor. Her bra followed. Maura leaned forward and took one nipple in her mouth while caressing the other with her hand. Jane groaned softly at the contact.

She wrapped her arms around Maura and brought the m.e. to her for a kiss. Maura entangled her hands in Jane's hair while Jane gripped Maura's neck. Her tongue asked for entrance to Maura's mouth and Maura granted it. Jane deepened the kiss. This time it was Maura's turn to moan and Jane's pulse quickened. Jane cupped each of Maura's breasts and started stroking the nipples. Maura arched her back. Jane leaned forward and lightly flicked her tongue over each nipple.

"Oh, God, Jane I want you so badly I can't wait," Maura murmured. She reached down and grabbed the top of Jane's sweatpants and pulled them off the detective's hips. They joined the rest of Jane's clothing by the bed.

"Scoot down, sweetheart, I want between your legs," Maura said, patting the inside of Jane's thighs. Jane couldn't scoot down fast enough as she felt her wetness growing between her legs. She loved Maura in control. Jane opened her legs wider and Maura settled between them. She used her fingers to open Jane's center and Maura's tongue started making circles on the outside of Jane's folds. Jane's hands clutched Maura's hair, holding the blonde's head to her. Maura continued to outline Jane's folds as Jane's hips began to buck more and more wildly. Maura used her left hand to hold Jane down to the bed.

Listening to Jane moan loudly she changed tactics and thrust her tongue inside of Jane. Her clit already engorged Jane felt Maura's tongue enter her. She moved her hands, grabbing the sheets. Jane moved in tandem with Maura's tongue thrusts and knew she was on the brink.

Maura could feel it too. She moved two fingers inside of Jane's folds and used her thumb to put pressure on Jane's clit. Suddenly Jane bucked upward, her body clenching around Maura's hand. Maura rode out Jane's orgasm then slowly removed her hand. Jane groaned loudly. Maura grinned. Not quite a screaming Jane but she'd take it.

Maura moved up on the bed and wrapped her arms around Jane. Jane opened her eyes and looked at Maura.

"You're the only one that can do this to me, Maura."

Maura leaned in and kissed Jane lightly. "I'm glad I'm the one, Jane."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jane couldn't believe the Lieutenant's words. They were sitting in his office, reviewing a file of lab reports related to Jane's current case.

"There has to be some explanation, Cavanaugh, Maura isn't this sloppy in her work," Jane protested. She couldn't give another explanation if she tried but she knew Maura's work well enough to know the problem wasn't the medical examiner.

"Rizzoli, we have lab reports with the wrong DNA listed in them, and an autopsy report that has a man labeled as a woman. I can't think of any other explanation than Dr. Isles is getting sloppy in her work. This is serious, Rizzoli. If we can't tie the guy in lockup to these two murders then he'll walk. Someone else is going to get killed and I'll feel responsible," Cavanaugh sighed. He didn't like this aspect of his job. "Maybe Dr. Isles just needs a vacation to clear her mind. I'm not firing her," he protested. Jane looked at him for a moment, couldn't think of anything else to say. She grabbed the folder off his desk and returned to the bullpen.

Maura sat perched on the edge of Jane's desk. She had her coat on and her Birkin bag was next to her. Jane could tell Maura was on the verge of tears.

"It's okay, Jane, something's wrong and it can't go on," Maura managed to say before tears started sliding down her cheeks. "Lt. Cavanaugh is right. Maybe some time off is what I need."

Jane stared at Maura. "Maura, this isn't like you. You're meticulous to a fault. I can't even get you to call a reddish brown stain a blood stain at a crime scene. How can this be your fault?" Jane asked. Maura started fidgeting.

"I've never been fired before," Maura said, softly. Jane grabbed her hands.

"And you're not being fired now, sweetie. It's just a suspension. Think of it as a forced vacation. When you come back you'll be good as new." Maura's head snapped up.

"Oh, so you think he's right? These mistakes are mine? Just what kind of a friend and lover are you, Jane?" Maura was furious. Jane stared at her in disbelief.

"Maura, I only meant-" Jane started but Maura put up her hand.

"I don't want to discuss this any further, Jane Rizzoli. I'll talk to you later." Maura grabbed her bag and fairly stomped out of the precinct. Jane's mouth was still hanging open, watching the doctor leave.

Jane spent the better part of three days in the morgue, orienting the new medical examiner to the open cases and getting the previous lab tests and autopsies redone and corrected. Fortunately they had enough independent DNA to keep the suspect in custody. Cavanaugh calmed down about Maura's deficiencies when the paperwork was cleared up and the case proceeded normally.

What didn't proceed normally was Jane and Maura. Jane tried calling Maura several times the same evening Maura had been suspended, but to no avail. She left several messages but Maura did not pick up. Feeling it wise to leave the doctor alone for a couple of days Jane didn't go over to Maura's home. And now, it was three days later and the only person Jane wanted to see, needed to see, was Maura Isles.

Jane stood in front of Maura's door and knocked. Ordinarily she would have used her key but felt that under the circumstances Maura should have the opportunity to open the door and decide whether or not to let Jane in.

Jane knocked again, then listened. She didn't hear anything happening. No footsteps came closer to the door, no hand took off the chain. Jane strained forward to hear any noises at all. No television, no documentaries, no music. It was as if no one was home. Jane began to feel uneasy. Maura would tell her if she were leaving, wouldn't she? Jane thought. What if she were lying unconscious on the floor of her bathroom, after having slipped? That was the thought that propelled Jane to take out her key and unlock Maura's door.

Silence greeted her. Even the clocks didn't make noise.

"Maura? It's me." Jane called out. Receiving no answer Jane quickly stepped through the various rooms, her hand on the holster of her revolver. Even the bathroom was quiet and tidy.

Maura left. Where did you go? Jane thought. She scanned Maura's desk but didn't find any telltale notes. Checking the garage Jane saw Maura's two hundred thousand dollar car parked where it usually was. So, if you left, you flew or took the train. Either the airport shuttle picked you up a cab took you to the train station. Jane thought for a moment. Maura didn't like dealing with strangers and the germs they left behind so Jane rejected the train station like she ignored the bus terminal. Maura wouldn't take a bus and she probably wouldn't take the train, either.

Jane pulled out her cell phone and called Frost.

"Frost, you heard from Maura?" she asked.

"No, can't say I have, Jane. Is anything wrong?"

"I'm at her place, Frost and she isn't here. Her car's in the garage."

"You thinking she took off someplace for a few days?" Frost asked. Jane could hear him tapping computer keys in the background.

"Check the airlines, Frost. See if you can find out where she went. I'm concerned."

"I will, Jane. Maybe she went home to visit her parents."

"She drives there, Frost. It isn't far enough away to fly."

"Okay, well I'll see what I come up with."

"Thanks, Frost," Jane said and snapped her phone shut.

Jane sat down on Maura's sofa. She felt a hole open up inside of her. _I want to hold you so badly, Maura, but you're not here. _Jane knew that what happened earlier that week wasn't Maura's fault but couldn't understand why Maura accepted the fault without a fight. She was so meticulous about her cases. Jane learned early she could trust Maura's work without having to question the m.e.'s methods. Sitting in the dark in Maura's living room Jane began to cry. She felt as if she could cry for days without Maura in her life.

_Saved by the buzzing, _Jane thought wryly. "Yeah, Frost?"

"Sorry, Jane, nothing. Maura isn't listed on any of the flights departing Logan Airport over the last few days." Jane felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest.

"Then, dammit, Frost, where is she? She couldn't have just disappeared. What if someone kidnapped her?" Jane's thoughts began to wildly cloud her mind. She suddenly saw Maura in danger, being dragged away after having a handkerchief of chloroform clamped over her mouth and nose.

Just as Jane was about to call Frost and Korsak into an investigation of Maura's disappearance Jane received a text. _I'm on vac, c u soon. M. _

Jane breathed a sigh of relief. Then she became angry. "Why couldn't you have told me that earlier?" Jane shouted to the walls. Grabbing her keys she stormed out of Maura's house.

Four more days passed without any further word from Maura. Jane worked steadily, keeping her mind on everything but Maura. Finally, ten days following Maura's suspension everything changed.

Jane walked into the precinct, feeling tired and sluggish. She was due to spend the day tying up the rest of the paperwork on that last case and relished the thought of not having to chase evidence or suspects in the field. A quiet weekend was all she had planned and Jane was looking forward to resting.

Frost came around the corner of the bullpen, a big smile on his face. He grabbed Jane's arm.

"Come on, Detective, we have a meeting to go to," he said. "Grab a cup of coffee, you look like you could use it." Korsak passed by, smiling, but without a word.

_What the hell is wrong with everyone this morning? _Jane thought. _Did the dentist office across the street pass out laughing gas?_

Jane followed everyone to the squad room. As all of the chairs were taken the rest of them filed around the back and sides of the room. Suddenly Jane stared. Standing at the front of the room, looking tired but happy, stood Maura. Her eyes followed everyone entering the room until they found Jane. Maura's smile grew wider and Jane found herself smiling back.

"Good morning, everyone, we need to get started," Lt. Cavanaugh's voice filled the room. Jane noticed two suited men standing to Cavanaugh's left. One she didn't recognize but the other one was the medical examiner substituting for Maura.

"I want to introduce you to the two gentlemen standing beside me. Agents Hunt and Walker joined in an investigation. They are FBI agents who specialize in inside jobs of white collar crime. In our case, it was murder, not white collar crime. The other person here with me you all know, Dr. Maura Isles, our very own medical examiner. I've asked Maura to explain how she came to suspect one of our own lab personnel of murder. At approximately five a.m. one of our lab technicians was arrested in connection to a gruesome series of murders. Because of what Dr. Isles suspected we called the FBI and Agents Hunt and Walker assisted in the investigation. Now, Dr. Isles will give you a brief summary of the case," Lt. Cavanaugh stepped aside. Maura walked over to the podium. Her eyes fixed on Jane's she began to outline her suspicions.

"When the third murder victim's body came in the DNA samples weren't done correctly. It was a simple test, so fortunately it was easy to confirm without arising the lab tech's suspicion that I knew something was wrong. Then a series of lab reports came in that were in the wrong order and the gender of the last autopsied victim was switched. This was enough evidence for me to conclude these weren't just mistakes but mixups being done on purpose. I went to Lt. Cavanaugh and he concluded I might be onto something. Because the lab technician worked in the precinct and had friends here we decided to give the case to the FBI. The agents went undercover and found that the murder victims were connected to the lab tech. Upon questioning he broke down and confessed that he changed the lab reports and autopsy findings. He is the boyfriend of the original suspect in custody. I want to thank the FBI agents for their assistance." Maura stepped away from the microphone. Jane overheard Korsak tell Frost he was surprised Maura was able to make a public statement without a lot of fancy-schmancy vocabulary words no one would understand. Jane turned and glared at her former partner.

As the meeting broke up Maura headed in toward the back of the room where Jane was standing. Maura's smile grew wider as she got closer to the detective.

"Miss me?" Maura asked, a teasing glint in her eye. She touched Jane's arm, wishing she could slide her arms around the detective and kiss her.

"Yeah, Maura, when I got your text I was in the middle of having Frost check the airlines to find out where you disappeared to," Jane was grumpy. "I couldn't believe you left without saying anything." Maura was confused.

"But Jane, I couldn't. Cavanaugh did the fake suspension to throw off suspicion and I had to go along with it."

"Yeah, and did it ever occur to you that police work is dangerous? You're not a cop, Maura, you could have been hurt or killed!" Maura looked at Jane's face and grabbed her arm.

"Come on, let's go to my office," Maura said. "We can talk more privately in there."

As soon as Maura shut the door behind her Jane exploded. "You kept this information from me, Maura? Really? You could have told me, last time I checked I was a detective in this precinct! I don't know any of the lab techs! What did you expect, that I was going to mosey on down to the lockup and spill the beans about the suspect's boyfriend being investigated?" Maura knew the anger was because of Jane's fear. She grabbed Jane, turned her around, and backed her up against the wall. Holding Jane by the arms she kissed her, deeply. Feeling Jane return the kiss Maura leaned into Jane, kissing her again. She didn't want to let go.

"I wasn't in harms way, Jane. I wouldn't have done that to you. I spent the time with Agent Walker's wife and two children. Cavanaugh wanted me out of the way in case I was in danger. All I did was give my suspicions to the agents, then confirmed their findings every step of the way. In fact I was the one who found out the lab tech was romantically involved with your suspect."

"How?" Jane asked. She had her arms wrapped around Maura's waist and was pulling the doctor to her. Maura chuckled.

"I was so desperate for news from home I was reading the _Globe_ over the internet. The lab tech attended a charity function the week before his boyfriend was arrested. I printed off the page and gave it to Walker and he and Hunt confronted the tech."

"Very smart, Dr. Isles. But please don't ever do that again," Jane said as she kissed Maura. Each kiss was sweeter than the last and Jane already had plans for Maura's body that evening.

"It was agony being away from you, Jane. I hope I never have to leave you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jane smiled at Maura. "I hope you never leave me again. Besides, you scared me half to death, I thought something happened to you." Maura squeezed Jane's hand.

"Never, my love," Maura smiled. Jane felt her cellphone ring.

"Dinner tonight? I'll come down to the morgue and pick you up," she said, answering her phone. Maura nodded and went downstairs to her office. It was good to be back, especially with Jane.

Jane urged Maura to finish the wine they ordered with dinner. It was one of Maura's favorites, and as the doctor knew, Jane preferred beer. Maura stole a glance at Jane as she poured the last glass.

"Are we okay?" she asked softly. Jane frowned. As much as she knew communication was key to a successful relationship Jane hated discussing emotions. She sighed.

"Yeah. I'm still a little angry, Maura. You could have told me where you were. I knew you hadn't made those mistakes in the lab but you went off on me and then disappeared." Jane ran her hand through her hair, frustrated. She loved the doctor so much and trusted Maura implicitly. It hurt Jane to think Maura didn't trust her.

Maura's eyes were downcast and she refused to look at Jane. "I don't know what to say, Jane. Not being a detective I wasn't sure where to go. Cavanaugh understood the problem with the reports because he was a lab tech before he went through the police academy. Then when the feds came in they told me not to tell anyone, anything."

Jane watched Maura as she spoke. She didn't want to hurt the doctor and realized that Maura usually did exactly as she was told, particularly with work concerns. She reached across the table and took Maura's hand.

"It's okay, sweetheart, I understand," Jane said softly. Maura's eyes filled with tears. She reached across the table and placed her hand over Jane's. "Let's go home," Maura suggested.

The ride home was silent. Jane could feel a sexual tension between them she hadn't noticed since they first met. She smiled softly as she recalled their first night together: in this same situation, driving home after having dinner out. They dated for a week, every night, falling asleep in each other's arms before actually making love with each other.

Jane felt it was special that night and began to realize this night was going to be special, too, for another reason: a heightened sense of appreciating Maura, her inner and physical beauty, and that she almost lost her. Jane's grip tightened on the steering wheel when she thought of losing Maura. An almost overwhelming sense of loss started to descend on her and she choked back a sob.

"Jane? Is anything wrong?" Maura asked, reaching her hand to touch Jane's thigh. Jane couldn't handle it anymore. She pulled over to the side of the road and parked. Covering her hands she began to sob. Maura reached over and pulled the detective to her. Jane buried her face in Maura's neck and wrapped her arms around the doctor.

"I could have lost you, Maura. It would have been unbearable if anything happened to you," Jane managed to choke out between sobs.

"Nothing happened to me, love, I'm right here," Maura soothed, rubbing Jane's back in small circles. Her own tears started to fall.

"I didn't think of this before. How alone I'd feel without you, Maura. There isn't anyone else for me. I'm lucky to have you and I know it. If anything happened to you, Maura, I don't know if I'd survive."

"But I'm right here, Jane. Nothing happened to me, and nothing will. I'm not a detective, this was a one time involvement, and I wasn't in danger. The agents took care of everything. I stayed mainly with their families."

"Mainly with their families?" Jane asked.

"Yes, there was one time I went with them but it was only to serve a search warrant. They wanted me to see if the person who answered the door matched the description I'd given."

Jane pulled back and looked into Maura's eyes.

"Really? Maura, don't you know how many officers are shot and killed serving search warrants? You could have been injured or killed!" Jane's anger returned. She sat back in her own seat. Maura was crying openly.

"I didn't want to tell you that part. When Cavanaugh failed to mention it I thought, well, we'll just let that go."

"So you're keeping things from me, Maura? What else?" Jane shouted. Maura cried harder. She turned her head away from Jane. Shaking her head she managed to squeeze out, "Nothing, Jane. That was the only time. I really did spend my time with their families."

Jane knew the pain in her chest was the remnant of her feelings of loss if something had happened to Maura and that she wasn't being rational. She watched Maura's shoulders shake and couldn't bear to see Maura crying. Jane wrapped Maura in her arms.

"It's okay, sweetheart, I understand. I'm sorry. I just got so upset when I thought of losing you I couldn't bear the thought." Maura tucked her head in Jane's neck. She felt the calming relief whenever she was in Jane's arms. "I'm sorry. I'll never do anything like that again," Maura said.

Jane kissed Maura, tasting both of their tears on Maura's lips. Maura returned the kiss, running her fingers through Jane's hair. When it became necessary to breathe the two women broke off the kiss. Jane started the car and drove home as fast as she dared.

Maura was sound asleep, curled into Jane's body as if she could become permanently molded to her detective. Jane watched Maura sleep, still incredulous that this lovely creature had chosen her. They grew up worlds apart: Jane in a working class family and Maura with privileges Jane only dreamed of. When the Fairfield murder occurred and Jane found out Maura's background she was devastated. _I didn't think Maura could love someone like me. I was afraid I'd lose her back to Garrett Fairfield, someone who could understand her motivations better than me because of their shared upbringing. _But Jane was pleasantly surprised to see that Maura's past friendships of privilege meant nothing to her. And more surprised to realize that Maura found Jane to be her partner in life and love.

Maura reached over and cupped Jane's cheek. "Go back to sleep, love, I can hear your brain turning," she said. Jane chuckled.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?"

"I love you, Jane. I always have. I've known it since the first day we met. I am so in tune with you." Maura opened her eyes and Jane saw the love she knew was only for her. "I want you, only you, and I am here for you."

Jane met Maura's lips in a passionate kiss, her heart flooding with happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jane couldn't make up her mind. All of the rings set before her were beautiful and she could imagine any one of them looking exquisite on Maura's left hand. Sighing she looked up at the jeweler before her.

"How does anyone make up their mind on just one?" she asked. The jeweler smiled. He knew a committed customer when one walked in the door and he knew Jane Rizzoli was committed to buying an engagement ring before leaving today.

"You could buy several and just ask her to marry you many times over," he replied, drily. "Or one for every day of the week?" Jane glanced up.

"Yeah, I'm a homicide detective, buddy, I didn't win the lottery," she replied. "I'm very traditional. That means one diamond ring purchase for my lifetime."

Jane narrowed her decision down to three rings and decided to let Maura choose for herself. Since they were dining that evening on the waterfront Jane would guide Maura past the jewelry store after dinner and appear to be casually glancing at the rings in the window. This way, Maura could choose her own engagement ring and not be any the wiser. After consulting with the jeweler Jane made her plans and left the store. After seeing how beautiful the day was becoming she decided to walk back to the precinct.

Boston was enjoying a beautiful early spring day. After months of stormy rain and snow Mother Nature was putting on a display of things to come. Jane breathed in the fresh air with a giddy optimism that came from knowing she was proposing to Maura that very evening.

Maura glanced at the clock. Four-thirty. She was still elbow deep in the latest autopsy, a body found behind a warehouse that had obviously been a homeless person in life. Maura always felt extra sad when her cadaver had been a homeless person. She wondered what drew them to no longer be able to have a home, a family to care for. Was it mental illness? Financial problems that became overwhelming? She knew her compassion for the homeless led her to contribute to several charities trying to aid in getting homeless people off the streets, hopefully for good. But for now she knew she needed to get this autopsy done. She was meeting Jane for dinner at seven and needed to go home and change.

"Ah, the exquisite Dr. Maura Isles, doing what she loves best," came a voice. Without turning around, Maura replied. "Forget it, Crowe. I don't have time. You'll get your report in the morning."

"Dr. Isles, think of the scandal! You always have my report same day as the autopsy," Crowe said, clutching his chest in mock horror.

"Homeless person most likely, natural causes, nothing to chase. Besides, I have a dinner engagement this evening. You'll live if you don't get your report before tomorrow," she replied.

"Yes, dinner with one Detective Jane Rizzoli. Hasn't she made an honest woman of you yet, Dr. Isles?" Crowe taunted. Not getting an answer, he waited a minute more then turned on his heels and left. Maura heard the elevator door open.

She turned his words over in her mind as she worked. Maura and Jane became lovers several months ago, after yearning for each other for years. Neither of them knew how to tell the other of their feelings, and not wanting to jeopardize their friendship, kept their feelings to themselves. Then the Boston PD precinct was attacked, Jane was injured and feelings were shared in order to not lose the one person each treasured the most.

_Hmm, make an honest woman of me. That's an old-fashioned saying,_ Maura thought. _At least three or four centuries old, it was used to illustrate when a man married a woman he'd been dating for awhile, to keep gossip from ruining the woman's reputation. In Crowe's interpretation Jane would marry me to keep me from having a bad reputation. _Maura giggled.

_Crowe must think Jane's "the man" in our relationship and I'm waiting for her to propose. Am I waiting for Jane to propose? Same sex marriage is legal in Massachusetts, so why don't I propose to her? I never thought about it before. If I decide to do so, shall I send a nice card and gift to Crowe to thank him for his inspiration? _Maura giggled again, thinking of Crowe's reaction if she were to thank him for inspiring her to propose to Jane. Crowe was the least liked detective in the division and although Maura didn't dislike him she could see why his coworkers thought what they did.

Maura continued with the autopsy as well as her thoughts of marrying Jane.

_Where would we live? Probably my place, since it's big enough for the two of us and our pets. Bass has his basement hibernation area and we have a yard big enough for Joe Friday. Watson still lives in his aquarium. I can't see us living in Jane's apartment and since mine's a single family detached home she can give up her apartment and move in with me._

_Are we ready for this? Yes, I think so. Jane's at my place when I'm not at hers and we sleep together every night. I love waking up in those strong arms. I feel so safe, so protected, so __**loved. **__Before Jane every man I dated had some weird disease or condition. I rejected all of them. I don't date patients and I didn't want to worry about passing along some fatal gene to our children. _

_Children. _Maura sighed as she thought of having children. _We never talked about having kids. I wonder why not?_

Maura knew why not the minute she asked herself the question. Their attraction and relationship was still too new to think of the future beyond whose place to spend the night. Maura didn't even know if Jane ever thought about having children other than the complaining she did about her mother's fix-ups and how Angela thought Jane needed a husband and children to make her life complete.

Maura stood in shock as she examined her thoughts. _Can I make her life complete?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The usual. R&I belongs to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. As you know I enjoy taking them out to play but I make no profit from this. **

**A/N: Before I forget my manners, let me say I enjoy reading your reviews and am grateful to those of you who are kind enough to leave a review. I treasure all of you. Thank you!**

Chapter 8

Jane could barely croak out a "wow!" when Maura emerged from their bedroom. She was exquisite. Dressed in a seafoam green sheath with matching heels and small gold dangly earrings Maura was the picture of perfection. She smiled at Jane's reaction.

"I seem to be able to render you speechless," Maura joked.

"Most of the time, Maura, most of the time," Jane replied, drily. "In fact, if we skip dinner I'll promise to make you speechless over and over again."

Maura paused. "How about a compromise, Jane? We go to dinner now and you can have your way with me later." Jane had to swallow hard to keep her composure.

"Out the door, Maura, before I forget I'm a lady and you become my dinner." Maura's smile deepened for her sexy detective and they left for the restaurant.

Jane felt a little nervous parking the car but she found an excellent spot just beyond the restaurant and jewelry store. Helping Maura out of the car she tucked Maura's hand in her arm and they set off down the street.

Jane barely heard Maura's chatter as they neared the waterfront. The jewelry store was on their left, just a few doors from the restaurant itself. As they neared the area Jane guided Maura across the street. She glanced down at her watch.

"Oh, we're a little early for our reservation. Why don't we just window shop a bit?" Jane asked.

"Since when do you window shop, Jane?" Maura sounded amused. Jane laughed.

"I know, almost never. But it's a beautiful evening. We're early and for once I don't want to wait in the bar."

"Okay. I want to check out the new boutique over there, Jane. They have clothes and jewelry made by women in third world countries. I've been wanting to see what they carry," Maura said and stepped into the other store.

"Um, okay," Jane replied and followed Maura.

Maura took her time, perusing every aisle and rack of clothing. Jane glanced at her watch, mindful of the time.

"Maura, let's head over to the restaurant. I don't want to be late for our reservation," Jane said, casually.

"Oh, it's okay, Jane, we have plenty of time," Maura replied, pulling a dress off the rack. She called over to the salesperson.

"Do you have this in blue?" Jane groaned inwardly.

"Maura, it took a lot to get this reservation and I don't want to be late," Jane almost whined. Maura glanced over at Jane.

"Didn't you use your badge, Jane? The restaurant will hold our reservation," Maura grabbed both dresses and headed for the dressing room.

"Jane, get those shoes off the table for me, please. I want to see how they go with the dresses."

With five minutes to spare Jane pulled Maura out of the boutique. Maura carried two bags and two dress bags with her new clothes. She chatted non-stop about the clothing and accessories she found. Jane barely looked at the jewelry store when they crossed the street.

Dinner passed uneventfully; both women enjoyed the food, wine and each other's company. Maura's stomach fluttered each time she looked across the table at Jane. _I am really lucky to have her, _she thought. _Jane puts up with all of my quirks and still loves me for me. _Suddenly Maura frowned. _Am I enough for her? I fear the day she tires of me and moves on. _Maura knew from her childhood she was a weird person. She despaired for many years of finding someone who could accept and love her for herself and now, with Jane, she had exactly that. Glancing down at her plate she felt tears flood her eyes. Suddenly insecure she grabbed Jane's hand.

"Maura, what's wrong, sweetie?" Jane asked. Maura opened her mouth to reply but couldn't say anything. She shook her head.

"You aren't choking, are you?" Jane started to rise from her chair, alarmed. Again Maura shook her head. Swallowing around the lump in her throat she looked up at Jane, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Maura clasped Jane's hand tightly in both of hers. She forced herself to watch Jane's face.

"Jane, am I enough-for you?" Maura choked out. Jane froze. What was Maura talking about?

"Sweetie, what are you talking about? I love you. Why would you think you're not enough for me? You're everything I've ever wanted." Jane reached over and wiped the tears off Maura's cheeks before cupping her hands around Maura's face.

"Maura, you're a gorgeous woman, inside and out. I couldn't ask for more. You're perfection. What would make you think this way?"

"Crowe came into the morgue this afternoon, talking about you making an honest woman of me. While I was thinking about the origins of that phrase, I suddenly started thinking about our future together…if you want children, and I just got caught up in what if? What if I'm not good enough to keep you interested for thirty years or so?"

Jane sat back in her chair and watched Maura unleash her insecurities. _God, she's cute when she's human. Whatever possessed her to think she wasn't good enough for me? Or enough to keep me interested for years to come? I'm going to take Crowe out back of the precinct next time I see him and beat the crap out of him for scaring Maura like this. _

Jane signaled for the waiter to bring their check. Pulling back Maura's chair and helping her up, she said, "Come on, sweetie, time to show you something."

Maura felt relieved that Jane loved her as much as she did and didn't freak out when Maura's insecurities surfaced. She smiled up at Jane as they exited the restaurant, Maura's hand tucked inside Jane's elbow. _She takes such good care of me. I feel loved when she's like this. _

Jane led Maura across the street to the jewelry store. Stopping before the display window Jane clasped her hand to Maura's and faced the other woman. She took a deep breath.

"Maura, I love you. I think I fell in love with you when we first met. You were perfection then, you are perfection now. But in addition to that, you're warm, funny, loving, quirky, passionate, everything I'd want in a partner. And a wife. I had this set up with the jewelry store owner. I picked out several rings but couldn't make up my mind. I was going to act like I was just window shopping and see which ring you liked the best, then come in and pick it up so I could propose to you. But given our conversation I want you to know you'll always be enough for me, and more. I can't think of anyone else I'd want to spend my life with. Maura Isles, will you marry me?"

Maura felt the joy bubble up until it overflowed. "Yes, Jane, I love you and want to marry you, too."

"Good. Let's pick out your ring." Jane gestured to the window.

"No, let's pick out our rings," Maura corrected. "I'm engaged to you and you're engaged to me. I want us to have matching engagement rings."

Jane leaned forward to kiss Maura just before entering the jewelry store. As the kiss ended Maura looked deeply into Jane's eyes.

"Jane, don't rearrange Crowe's face for him, he was just being himself."

"Maura, how do you _do_ that?" Jane asked.

TBC. Okay, read and review, please. Feed the muse, she's hungry. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jane glanced down at her hand as they left the jewelry store. She couldn't decide if she loved the ring itself, or loved the fact that she belonged to Maura as much as Maura belonged to her. She chuckled lightly. Maura looked at her fiancée and smiled.

"What's so funny, love?" she asked. Jane's heart swelled at her words and the smile that was just for her. She couldn't stand it any longer. She grabbed Maura, whirled her around and kissed her deeply.

"That's for loving me," Jane whispered when they came up for air. Maura was grateful for the strong arms that held her. She knew she wasn't capable of standing on her own at the moment.

"Take me home, Jane. Make love to me all night long," she whispered. A low moan escaped from Jane's throat and the two women couldn't leave fast enough.

Jane's white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel matched Maura's fidgeting hands. Neither woman trusted herself to touch or look at the other one for fear of not being able to control themselves until they reached Jane's home.

"We're going to your place, aren't we, Jane?" Maura asked.

"Yep. Closer."

"Good." Maura exhaled a breath and looked out the window. Jane was driving a little over the speed limit but not enough to be reckless. She wanted to get Maura home and in her bed as quickly as possible. For her part Maura watched the landscape speeding by, lost in her thoughts of removing Jane's clothes.

"We're home," Maura said as Jane parked in the driveway. Maura suddenly realized that was true: wherever Jane was, she was home. It didn't matter which house they were in, what room in the precinct, or just reviewing a case together. Jane was Maura's home.

Jane went around the car and opened Maura's door. Putting her hand out she smiled at Maura.

"Come on, babe, time for a ravishing," she said, winking. Maura felt a spark shoot through her body as she reached for Jane's hand. She had an idea Jane was planning on doing the ravishing.

As soon as the door closed Jane turned and grabbed Maura, pushing her up against the back of the door. Maura expected Jane to take her roughly right then and there but was surprised by the softness of Jane's touch. Jane cupped Maura's face in her hands and gazed at her lovingly.

"Tonight, Maura, you've made me the happiest woman ever. When I first realized my feelings for you I felt like crap because I didn't think a woman like you could ever love someone like me. You're perfection itself, sweetheart. I'm glad you agreed to marry me. I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving my love to you everyday."

Jane gazed into Maura's tear-filled eyes. Gently she wiped away Maura's tears with kisses. Reaching down she lifted Maura into her arms and knew she was home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Let me run the disclaimer because I don't remember when I last did so. These characters belong respectively to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. I make no profit from their use and believe me, I have the bank statement to prove it.**

**Thank you to all for the wonderful reviews. I've enjoyed writing this one and it's gone on longer than intended but Jane and Maura keep coming up with new scenarios and well, I can't deny either of them anything. Especially Maura.**

**This is a little (a lot) longer than originally intended but I thought it could make up for a couple of shorter chapters.**

**I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 10

The next few days passed in a haze. Both Jane and Maura felt they were in a bubble, one made of love and acceptance. Announcements were made to both families and coworkers and all were happy for them. Frost and Korsak thought they were already together; Korsak pulled Crowe aside and told him if he gave Jane and Maura any problem Korsak was going to rearrange Crowe's favorite body parts. Since then Crowe had been scarce.

Angela caught Jane in the kitchen after their announcement. She cupped Jane's cheeks in her hands and gazed into her daughter's eyes.

"I am so happy for you, Janie. Maura is a wonderful girl. You'll be happy, I know." Jane's relief was so great she started to cry. Just then Maura walked into the kitchen and stopped when she saw Jane's tears.

"Jane? What's wrong?" For a moment Maura dared not to breathe, thinking Angela had given Jane a hard time for asking another woman to marry her. Jane laughed, then choked on her tears.

"Nothing, Maura. Ma said she was happy for us and I kinda lost it," Jane opened her arms and Maura stepped into them. Looking over at Angela Maura said a quiet "thank you." Angela picked up a tray of snacks to take into the living room. Looking over her shoulder she called out, "You still have to give me grandchildren!" Jane and Maura looked at each other and started laughing.

Much to Maura's surprise her parents were supportive as well. Her father clapped Jane on the back and welcomed her to the family. Then he said, "Hurt her just once, Rizzoli, and I'll make mincemeat of you." Jane backed away in surprise. Mr. Isles laughed and hugged Jane. "Just kidding. I always thought I'd give grief to the man who married Maura, so I decided you were fair game for equal treatment." Mrs. Isles poured champagne for them to toast the next step in their daughter's life. She started asking Maura questions about what type of wedding she wanted and Jane stepped back. Watching Maura interact with her mother about the wedding, Jane knew she was a lucky woman to have Maura Isles in her life. For the first time in a long time Jane offered up a prayer to whoever might be listening. "At least fifty years, please. Forever won't be enough time with Maura."

Unfortunately the bubble didn't last long. Shortly after two a.m. the next morning both women were paged to a homicide. Jane kissed Maura goodbye and told her she'd see her at the scene.

"What do we have, Frost?" Jane asked as she arrived.

"White male, early forties, two stab wounds to the upper chest. Landed awkwardly on his back with his right arm twisted behind him. Listen, Jane, there's something strange about this," Frost said then hesitated.

"What, other than the fact he ended up dead tonight?"

"No, he had something in his hand, the one behind his back. I think it was meant for us to find." Jane watched Frost's face intently. She knew it had to be serious for him to have this type of reaction.

"What is it, Frost?" she asked quietly.

"A note. And, something else." Frost gestured at Jane to read the note.

_Another one for you, Jane._

_ Can't keep me away from you._

_ I long for the day your blood covers my hands._

_ Just a reminder that I look forward to that day._

"What else?" Jane asked.

"A hole was cut into his right hand."

"To look like mine?" Jane asked. Frost nodded. "I think so."

Jane hurried over to the body. Maura had just arrived and was pulling on her gloves.

"I should have something for you soon, Jane."

"Wait just a moment, Maura. I want to examine the cuts on the body first."

"Why? Is there something different—," Maura started to ask then noticed the precision of the stab wounds. She felt her anxiety start to grow.

"You don't think this is Hoyt, do you? Jane he's in maximum security!"

"Yeah, but he left a note in addition to a carved hole in the vic's right hand. Hoyt's got someone doing his work for him, looks like," Jane said. Her mouth was pursed in a tight line.

"I wish he were dead," Maura said fiercely. Surprised, Jane looked down at Maura. The Queen of the Dead was having an emotional reaction to a body.

"We're happy, Jane. We're engaged, we're starting a new life, I don't like the idea of a sick killer having control over you."

"I love you, too Maura, but you're the only one that has any control over me. Sweetie, Hoyt is in maximum security. This could be a copycat, you know," Jane replied, placing her hand on Maura's arm.

"Besides, we're going to be happy for a long time," Jane said. She hoped Maura didn't hear the small doubt in the back of her mind.

Maura completed the autopsy and took it upstairs to give to Jane. All three detectives were huddled around Jane's desk, talking over the case.

"Any visitors to Hoyt recently?" she overheard Jane ask. Frost shook his head. "All of the prison's visitor logs show no one even asked about Hoyt in the past two months," he answered.

"Maybe this was planned before that, then they chose to not have any contact to throw us off," Jane said.

"Possible. But are we still looking at a copycat?" Korsak asked.

"That is a possibility, Jane," Maura said. "Here's the autopsy report. I didn't find anything else beyond what we all saw at the scene. Two stab wounds, neatly cut, so he must have subdued the victim beforehand. No trace of drugs but the tox screen is still out."

"Thanks, Maura. We're going over Hoyt's movements, visitors, mail, all that good stuff," Jane said sarcastically. She pulled Maura away from the bullpen.

"Why don't you go home, babe? Get some rest? You finished the autopsy," Jane was concerned. She could see how tired Maura looked. But Maura shook her head.

"No, Jane. I don't want to leave you. If this is Hoyt's work or influence I want to be with you."  
"You need rest, Maura. Besides, you'll be busy for the next couple of days planning our wedding. You need your strength," Jane smiled at her fiancée.

Maura shook her head. "My mother is taking care of most of the smaller details, Jane. I called her on the way to the morgue tonight and explained we'd be too busy for awhile. I also gave her your mother's number. The two are working together. I think I'll just grab a blanket and take a nap in my office," Maura said as she headed back to the elevator.

"Lock your door behind you," Jane cautioned. "It's late and I don't want any creeps walking in on you while you're sleeping." Maura smiled at Jane as she entered the elevator.

Jane walked back to her desk. "Guys, we need to get his guy. I don't want to have to get married under an armed guard."

"Don't worry, Jane, we'll get him before that," Korsak said.

"Yeah, how's the planning going, Jane?" Frost asked.

"Maura called her mother and gave her my mother's number. The two moms are going to be doing some of it for us, starting tomorrow," Jane said. She wondered how that was going to work since Judith Isles and Angela Rizzoli were so different. Suddenly Jane didn't want to know and was grateful she was going to be too busy to get cranky phone calls from her mother.

A couple of hours later, Frost caught Jane's attention. Jane was starting to feel jittery from all of the coffee she'd been drinking. Trying to run through all of the prison logs regarding Hoyt was so tiring. She kept refilling her coffee cup to keep her eyes open.

"Watcha got, Frost?"

"I don't think it's a copycat, Jane," he said. Korsak looked up from his desk.

"Why not, Frost?"

"A fellow prisoner was released two months ago. According to prison records one of the guards noticed that the two men kept managing to run into each other fairly frequently in the prison yard."

"Yeah that's not allowed," Korsak interjected. "Maximum security prisoners are given their time in the yard separately from other prisoners to minimize any type of exchange."

"What's his name, Frost?"

"Adam Summers. Was convicted of manslaughter two, time off for good behavior. And get this, Jane. He was a medical tech for a hospital prior to his conviction."

"Too much to be a coincidence, Frost. Do we have an address?"

"Yes, but he failed his meetup with his parole officer. The address is over on Sherrill Avenue, 212, Apt. A."

"Let's go, Frost," Korsak said. "Jane, stay here."

"What the hell, Korsak? It's my case!"

"Maura's asleep downstairs. Not many other cops here, Jane. Keep her company. We'll keep you informed as to what's happening." Frost and Korsak left. Jane grabbed her coffee cup and decided to see how Maura was faring.

Jane knocked lightly on Maura's office door. After a moment she heard Maura stirring about and the door opened. Maura looked at Jane with a sleepy expression on her face and her hair in a halo around her head. Jane's breath caught at the sight. She smiled.

"Hi, sweetie, just came down to keep you company," she whispered.

"Did you catch someone or get a lead, Jane?"

"Yep. Frost and Korsak left a few minutes ago to find our suspect. He was a medical tech for a hospital before being convicted of man 2 and meeting Hoyt in prison," Jane replied. She settled in Maura's desk chair and pulled the caramel blond into her lap.

"Oh, no, Jane, I'm sorry. I guess I'm naïve enough to think if Hoyt's in prison you're safe away from him," Maura said.

"I am safe, Maura. Anytime I'm with you. Now, come here," Jane said and pulled Maura in for a kiss.

"Wait, Jane, if Frost and Korsak went to interview a suspect why didn't you go with them?" Maura asked when they broke apart for air.

"I don't think Korsak wants me on this case since it's another apprentice of Hoyt's. And with so few people in the precinct I didn't want to leave you alone. It's still the middle of the night, you know."

Maura leaned in for a kiss. _God bless Vince Korsak, _she thought. As much as she loved Jane anytime Hoyt's name came up Maura felt a little less safe and almost as if Jane were slipping from her grasp.

Jane's fingers found the bottom of Maura's blouse and she started running her fingers up the bare skin on Maura's stomach. Maura broke away from the kiss and leaned back.

"Jane," she warned. "Not here. Not at work."

"But it's okay to kiss you here?"

"God, yes," Maura breathed into Jane's lips. "You do such incredible things to me, Jane, I can't lose control at work."

"Good to know," Jane smiled at Maura. "I guess I'll have to wait until later to drive you crazy." Maura moaned at the thought and leaned in for another kiss.

"Maybe you won't have later," came a deep voice from Maura's doorway. Maura turned around so fast she almost fell off of Jane's lap.

"Who the hell are you?" Jane yelled. She instinctively grabbed Maura and set the medical examiner on her feet while pushing Maura behind her as she rose. Jane reached for her weapon but the man in the doorway raised his pistol and fired.

Maura screamed as the bullet hit Jane's left upper arm and Jane fell back. Grabbing Maura Jane pulled her down with her and rolled over Maura to shield her. She managed to grab her weapon and return fire. Two more shots were fired by both assailant and detective before the man fell to the floor, his weapon sliding across the morgue.

Jane jumped up to grab the weapon and handcuff the man. She ran back to Maura.

"Maura, sweetie, are you okay?" she asked. Grabbing Maura's upper body Jane pulled the other woman into a sitting position against the wall. She scanned Maura's body for any injuries or blood. Finding none she pulled Maura into a frantic embrace.

"Thank God, Maura, I thought for a moment he shot you," Jane practically sobbed.

Maura shook her head to clear her hearing. The gunshots in such a confined space had deafened her.

"Jane, he shot you! Let me look at your arm."

"I'm fine, Maura, it's just a flesh wound. His aim was bad, fortunately. If you're okay let's check out the newest member of your dead body society," Jane said.

Scanning the body before touching it she noticed he was a white male, early thirties. He wore jeans, tshirt and a windbreaker. Nothing telltale about his clothes; Jane found his wallet.

"My God, Maura, it's our suspect, Adam Summers. Let me call Korsak and Frost."

"No need, Jane, we're here," Korsak answered. He and Frost had just stepped off the elevator.

"We were en route back to the precinct when we got a call about shots fired in the morgue."

"It's Adam Summers," Jane said. She held the dead man's ID out to Korsak. He handed it to Frost who bagged it for the evidence box.

"He dead?" Frost asked Maura. Maura, for her part, grabbed her bag and put gloves on to start her examination of the body.

"Yes, Jane's second shot killed him."

"He didn't go down, though."

"No, the angle of the shot killed him but wasn't enough to force his body to the floor. The final shot, Jane's third, is the one that caused his body to finally fall and drop his weapon," Maura said. She knew an investigation would be held and she wanted to make sure everyone knew this was self defense on Jane's part.

Maura rose and stood before Jane. "Let me call my assistant to take care of this. Jane needs to go to the hospital," Maura said with a calm she didn't feel.

Jane opened her mouth to say she was okay to stay for a while longer but didn't get the chance. A wave of dizziness overcame her and she crumpled to the floor.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jane became aware of a pair of hands softly stroking her hair and whispering to her. She strained to hear the words, to rejoin the living.

"Oh, Jane, you are so beautiful. Do you know I fell in love with you the very day we met? I looked into those chocolate brown eyes and knew I was in over my head. Then came the day you told me you felt the same about me. I don't know how I managed to deserve you but I'm glad I'm yours," the same lyrical voice kept speaking in a low tone.

"Maura?" Jane managed to say. Her throat was dry. She licked her lips in an attempt to speak clearly.

"Maura?" she repeated. Jane opened her eyes. The lights of her hospital room had been dimmed. Maura was at her side, watching Jane's face and continuing to stroke her hair. Jane watched Maura's face. Maura looked like she hadn't slept in a couple of days. Her own hair was unkempt, her face devoid of makeup and her eyes were puffy from crying. Jane reached out to take her hand.

"Maura, you look like hell," Jane said. Maura smiled.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up, Jane. You've been out for two days."

"Two days? It was only a graze wound," Jane protested. Maura shook her head.

"No, my love, it wasn't. It only appeared to be that. The bullet took out some muscle, bypassed the bone and traveled upward until it embedded itself in your rotator cuff. You had a delayed shock reaction to the wound, which is why you seemed to be okay before passing out."

"Repair my rotator cuff?" Jane asked. Maura nodded.

"After they extracted the bullet. You won't be playing basketball any more this season, or baseball. You're looking at about eighteen weeks of physical therapy to get your shoulder moving again."

"You're shitting me. Maura!"

"Language, Jane. You want two working shoulders and arms, don't you, Detective?" Jane sighed and relaxed into the hospital bed.

"Yes," she hissed. "How are you doing, Maura?"

"Probably as well as I look. You scared us, Jane, all of us. No one in the department could recall seeing you drop like that. The paramedics couldn't revive you in the morgue so they did a 'haul ass and run', or something like that. Frost, Korsak and I followed in my car." Jane had to smile at Maura's mistake.

"It's called a 'scoop and run' Maura, not a haul ass and run."

"Bring that up with the paramedic who said it. That's exactly what he said. You scared everyone, Jane. The EMTs came to check on you after a couple of hours. One of them said he'd never seen a shoulder wound cause that bad of a reaction."

"I love you, Maura." Tears started to form in Maura's eyes.

"I love you, too, Jane. I just…I don't know what to say, Jane. I'm petrified you won't come home someday. How do I deal with that, Jane?" Tears fell freely down Maura's cheeks. Jane leaned over as best she could to wipe the tears from Maura's face.

"Listen, M, I'm always coming home to you. Never forget that. In fact, you can take it to the bank." Jane felt her heartbeat increase in fear. She didn't want to lose Maura.

Maura slowly shook her head. "But don't you see, Jane? You can't guarantee that. If this apprentice Hoyt sent hadn't been such a bad shot you'd be on my table, Jane. I can't do your autopsy. I won't. How am I supposed to live without you?" Maura said softly.

Jane didn't know how to reply. She loved Maura so much. Her life wouldn't mean anything to her without the doctor by her side as her partner, her wife.

"Maura, I'm sorry. I want you to be my wife, I want to be your wife. We can work this out, make some compromise. Please don't leave me."

Maura took Jane's hand in her own. "We'll talk when you're out of here, okay Jane? I don't want to lose you either. But I don't know if I can stand by and watch you get shot or killed ever again."

"Hop up here next to me, sweetie. I want to hold you," Jane said, scooting over in the bed to make room. Maura hesitated. "Come on, you won't hurt me."

Slowly Maura settled on her side and snuggled next to Jane. She was aware of how close she came, once again, to losing Jane and never being able to do this again. She snuggled in closer. Jane wrapped her arm around Maura and the two women drifted off to sleep.

Maura awakened just as the night nurse came in to check Jane's bandages. Quietly she slipped from the bed and retreated to the bathroom. Grabbing her hairbrush she pulled her hair into a ponytail and peeked out to see if the nurse was finished. Instead of rejoining Jane in bed Maura sat back down in the chair she had occupied the previous forty-eight hours. She was exhausted but the thoughts about Jane's continued safety kept gnawing at her.

_I love her so much, but this time I was petrified. Jane used herself as a shield to keep me from harm. What if she goes out on a call one day and uses herself as a shield for her partner Frost or an innocent civilian? I know Jane would do it, in a heartbeat. And I'd be her widow, left with all of our hopes and dreams crushed. Can I do this? If I can't, can I ask Jane to leave the department and the job she loves? _

As soon as Maura voiced the thought in her head she knew the answer. It was No. No, she couldn't do this, couldn't spend her life consumed with worry. She wasn't going to be a cop's wife who listened to the police scanner every time her loved one was in the field. Nor could she ask Jane to quit being a cop, it was all Jane ever wanted. There was no other occupation for Jane Rizzoli other than being a cop. She was good at it. Maura could think of a dozen perpetrators that were cooling their heels in prison because of one Jane Rizzoli.

She sighed. They definitely needed to talk. Maura had her own issue to deal with, one she was afraid Jane wasn't going to like.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Maura walked out of the hospital, got into her Mercedes and headed home while on automatic pilot.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't take any more of this. When Jane was being loaded in the ambulance she had flashbacks to that day outside of the precinct.

"Jane!" she shrieked just as Jane pulled Marino's arms down and took command of his weapon. Firing into herself, then falling to the ground. Maura saw the blood pour out of both bodies and pool together on the sidewalk.

She remembered her heart pounding so hard she thought it would burst out of her chest. _Not Jane. Not now_, she remembered thinking.

Then the days and nights on the hard plastic chair beside Jane's bed, literally willing her best friend and the woman she loved to survive and come back to her.

This time Maura had been closer. Sitting on Jane's lap while a serial killer's apprentice took aim and fired, she knew the panic of looking down the barrel of a gun. Then Jane took charge, pushed Maura off her lap, shielded her and took the bullet. Maura remembered going wild at the sound of the gunshot. Was Jane still alive? Had he shot her through her heart or her head?

Then the relief she felt when Jane was on top of her, trying to make sure Maura was alive and unhurt. All Maura really wanted to do was grab Jane, her tortoise and take off for parts unknown. Let someone else deal with the crazies in Boston and the serial killer who had reach beyond prison bars. She wanted to keep Jane safe.

_I can't do this, I really can't. _Maura stepped inside her home and went into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of wine and a glass.

"What can't you do, Maura?" a voice spoke behind her. Maura screamed and dropped the glass. She whirled around.

"Mother! What are you doing here?"

"I saw the article in the newspaper, Maura, about what happened in the precinct. It mentioned your name, said you'd been held captive. I came to make sure you were all right."

"I'm fine, Mother. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Certainly, dear. Since you're obviously in one piece, let me call your father and tell him and we can enjoy a chat with our wine," Mrs. Isles said. Maura nodded and went into the kitchen to get the broom and dustpan. She quickly cleaned up the broken glass and retrieved another. She returned to her living room to find her mother settled on the sofa.

"How's Jane?" Mrs. Isles asked. Tears started to course down Maura's cheeks.

"I almost lost her, Mother. She shielded me and got shot. The bullet did more damage than we thought. She'll be out for at least three months, maybe more."

"Is this what you can't do?" Maura nodded.

"I told Jane tonight, I can't do this. We have to talk. I mean, I know she's a good detective, the best the department has ever had, but I can't worry about her all of the time. If we get married, Mother, if she gets a call or is out in the field running down suspects, I'll be consumed with worry. I don't know if I can do this."

"You knew her only as a detective, Maura, did you think anything would change when you married her?"

Maura let out a long-held breath.

"No, but it's quite different, Mother, when the danger presents itself to your face."

"Can you just be reacting to this particular situation? Maybe you're in shock?"

"Possibly. It just put everything front and center in my face, Mother. Some day Jane is going to walk out the door, thinking everything is okay, and she won't come home. I can't lose her Mother. She's the only one who has ever completely understood me. She loves me, thinks my big brain is cute. She takes care of me in ways no one ever could before."

"You're willing to give this up? Maura, forgive me for intruding, but it seems someone needs to set you straight. I don't know if I was ever going to tell you this, but over these past couple of years you've known Jane I've seen a subtle shift in you. I approved of it, although I didn't know at the time the nature of your relationship." Mrs. Isles stood and paced the living room. She saw the pictures of Jane and Maura together, sitting on the mantel and realized how long the relationship had been developing.

"You know, Maura, you could have trusted your mother enough to confide in me before you and Jane became engaged," Mrs. Isles said. Maura stared into her wine glass.

"Thank you, Mother. I wasn't sure," she replied.

"Despite being adopted, Maura, you're quite a bit like me. Reserved. Almost too much, in a way. I hated it," Mrs. Isles sighed. She returned to sit next to Maura.

"I was painfully shy as a child, just like you were. I was desperate for friends, at least one good girlfriend, but it wasn't to be. I didn't know how to interact with others. I watched you develop in the same manner. When you asked to go to boarding school I almost said no. But you seemed to thrive there, so I though all was well."

"For the most part, Mother, I enjoyed it."

"Yes, the academic part was excellent for you, Maura. Not the social side of things."

"How did you know?" Maura said. "You and Daddy were traveling extensively in Europe."

"Headmaster Vickers sent me regular updates. Your headmaster was a classmate of mine in high school, Maura. He knew me from class and suggested you were too much like me. He was, in fact, rather surprised to find you were adopted. He started going off about my genes being replicated in you. I told him that was impossible."

A small silence enveloped the two women. Maura kept sipping her wine and avoiding her mother's eyes. Mrs. Isles looked lost in thought.

"Well, I guess the best thing I can say is, do as you feel is best, Maura. If you can't handle being a cop's wife then maybe it's for the best you don't marry."

Maura felt a shock run through her at the thought of not marrying Jane. But she knew her mother was right.

"Did I ever tell you about your father's time in Vietnam?" Mrs. Isles asked.

"Not really. I knew Daddy was in the army then, but that's it," Maura replied.

"He was more than just in the army, Maura. Your father was a green beret. I was so worried. We'd just started dating but I knew my feelings for him. He tried to downplay his role but I knew."

"Daddy wasn't drafted?"

Mrs. Isles shook her head. "No, he volunteered, which is why he was able to ask to be a green beret. We finished college together and he felt it was best to get his commitment out of the way before we married."

"Were you scared?"

"Maura, I was petrified. I found myself glued to the television every night, listening to the war news. I haunted the mailbox for his letters. And let me tell you, for a man your father was typical. He didn't write much but oh, I treasured the ones I did receive."

"It was wartime. Daddy had an obligation for military service. It isn't the same with Jane. She wanted to be a cop."

"Your father wanted to be a green beret and a career army officer," Mrs. Isles stated, flatly. "If he'd gotten what he wanted you'd have been an army brat."

"Father, an army officer? I can't picture it," Maura chuckled a little.

"Oh, wait. What happened that he couldn't stay in the army?"

"He was wounded. We got word one sunny summer day during a Fourth of July barbecue. I was helping take trays of food out to my father at the grill. I stopped upstairs to use the restroom. I came out and saw a car moving slowly up the street. When it got closer I saw the U.S. Army insignia on the side. I knew, then. I thought he was dead. I flew down the stairs screaming bloody murder. My mother got my father to answer the door when they knocked."

"What happened then?"  
"They handed me a telegram from the war department telling me Lieutenant Richard Isles had been wounded in battle. He was at Walter Reed medical center. Of course, they had to give the rest of the information to my parents. I fainted."

"How did you handle it, Mother?"

"Unfortunately, not well." Mrs. Isles stopped her story and finished her glass of wine.

"I tried to retreat into my shell. I decided I couldn't go through this. I wrote Richard a 'dear john' letter but my mother saw it and threw it away. Thank God. I loved your father more than life itself but I was going through the same things you are now. If he stayed in the army I couldn't have gotten through a day thinking something might happen to him."

"But he was wounded, the army discharged him."

"Not right away. That was the first time he was wounded. If you remember correctly, Maura, when you used to go through his war chest there are _two_ purple hearts, not one. They patched him back up and sent him back. He wanted to go, talking about rejoining his unit. I became hysterical, told him I wouldn't wait for him anymore."

"You broke up with Daddy?" Maura couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes. I returned his ring and wished him well. For six months I turned back into that shy, cold fish I'd been in school. I told myself I was protecting my heart."

"What happened?" Maura whispered. She felt crazily on the edge of doing something similar.

"One day I ran into one of the boys I knew in high school. Your Headmaster Vickers. He knew of Richard and asked after him. I told him we broke up because my fiancé wanted to play soldier and I wasn't going to stand for it. He started to laugh. He called me a coldhearted bitch to my face and told me Richard Isles was the best thing to happen to me. If I was too stupid to hang onto him then I deserved to lose him."

"Headmaster Vickers told you that?" Maura was incredulous.

"Yes, and he was right. Let me ask you this, Maura. Are you sure you're in love with Jane?"

"Completely."

"You take the good with the bad. If you wish to deny your heart you can, but it will rebel on you. I don't want to see you become a bitter old woman, Maura, missing out on the greatest love you'll never know."

At this the dam in Maura's heart broke. She leaned into her mother, sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't lose Jane but she couldn't leave her either.

"Mother I need to go back to the hospital."

"Take your time, Maura. I think I'll just take your guest bedroom for the night. Give Jane my best, dear."

Maura hesitated at the door. "Thank you, Mother. I needed you tonight."

Maura flashed her medical examiner badge and walked into the hospital. So late at night, it was extremely quiet. She found Jane's room and entered.

Jane was lying so still Maura caught her breath. _I don't care what anyone says, I'll never get used to seeing her like this. _ She stopped at the side of Jane's bed.

"Maura?" Jane asked.

"Yes, love?"

"You came back tonight."

"I did. My place is here with you, Jane. I wanted to be here with you." Maura realized how right her mother was: she belonged with Jane. She was the other half of Maura's heart. Jane patted the bed.

"Come here, little one." Jane smiled.

"Oh, no, Jane, I'll just stay in the chair by your bed."

"Get up here, Maura. I want you by my side."

"I don't want to hurt you, Jane. Your shoulder is sore."

"Up on the bed, wife to be. You don't get a choice on this one." Jane patted the bed again.

Maura climbed up and settled herself gently on Jane's non-injured side. She wrapped her arm around Jane's waist and tucked her head into the detective's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Maura, you shouldn't have had to see this, be a part of this."

"Jane, you're my fiancée. I love you. I was so scared when he fired the gun. I thought I'd lost you."

"Have any flashbacks to last October?"

"Yes, I did. How did you know?"

"Life of a cop, Maura. Each new scar brings back memories of others. I was petrified he'd harmed you. I don't want you to have to go through anything like this either, Maura. If you can't be with me because you're too scared, I'll understand. I'll be hurt but I can't put you in harm's way."

"No, detective," Maura said lightly, "You're not getting rid of me that easily. We're in this together, for the long haul." _At least fifty years, _Maura thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jane listened to the doctor giving her discharge orders : do not strain to do anything, remember to do her range of motion exercises and check in with the physical therapist within forty-eight hours. Maura stood at her bedside, carefully following the doctor's discharge orders so she could be sure Jane did everything she was supposed to.

Maura knew Jane was likely to forget some of the doctor's instructions. Jane watched Maura out of the corner of her eye. After so many days in the hospital she was anxious to go home and spend some time with the doctor.

"Okay, detective, follow up with your surgeon and you'll be as good as new in no time," the doctor wound up his speech and handed Jane a small packet of papers. "The transport team will be here shortly with the wheelchair."

"Thank God he's gone," Jane groaned as the doctor left.

"Jane, he's just doing his job. Besides, he cares about you and wants you to be 100% healed," Maura protested.

"Yeah but I care about taking you home and taking care of you," Jane growled under her breath. Maura blushed but remained stern.

"Jane, no straining, remember? You have to take it easy," Maura protested although she felt a rush just thinking of Jane's lips on hers.

"I won't be straining, Maura. I'll be holding you in my arms and kissing you senseless," Jane replied. Maura felt her knees grow weak.

"Come on, let's get you home before you do something I don't regret," Maura said. Jane smiled up at her from the wheelchair. "I knew you'd see it my way," she replied, batting her eyes at Maura.

Jane loaded into Maura's car they headed toward home. "I'm excited to see Joe," Jane said. Maura smiled at Jane.

"Yes, she's been anxious to see her mom. I told her I was bringing you home today and she started running in circles around my feet."

"Hmm, maybe I can make you run in circles?" Jane said with a mischievous look on her face. Maura blushed.

"Jane," she said in a low voice. "The doctor said-"

"No straining, yes I know. Loving you is not straining, Maura." Maura blushed again. Jane laughed.

"You are so cute when you blush. I love making you do that," Jane's voice dropped an octave. She leaned over to brush a stray hair off Maura's face.

Maura didn't say anything, just shook her head with an amused look on her face.

"Sometimes, Detective Rizzoli, you are incorrigible. Can you at least behave yourself until we get you home and settled?"

"Maybe. I make no promises, Maura. Besides, if I'm incorrigible, you'll need to use my handcuffs, right?"

"Jane! Please, I'm trying to concentrate on getting us home in one piece. If we have an accident you'll end up back in the hospital."

Jane groaned. "Oh, please no. I've seen enough hospitals for awhile. Okay, I'll be good," she said. _I'll be good now and better later,_ she thought.

Maura glanced over at her passenger. _Not too good, _I hope. _I love her when she's bad while we're making love._ Maura blushed again at her own thoughts.

"Maura, if you're having x-rated thoughts about me, at least let me join in. It's distracting when you make yourself blush."

Maura pulled up in front of her home with a relieved sigh. Despite Jane's almost constant physical contact they made it home without an accident. She got out of her car and went around to help Jane out of the car.

"Are you okay, Jane? Do you need to lean on me?" Maura asked anxiously.

"I need you, Maura. I don't need to lean _on_ you," Jane said. Maura went ahead and unlocked the door. As she crossed the threshold Jane smiled.

"Come sit on the sofa with me."

"Jane, I don't think we should be doing this."

"Maura, I told you I need you. I haven't been able to hold you properly since I've been in a hospital bed. Come here, please."

Reluctantly Maura followed Jane over to the couch. She intended to sit beside Jane but Jane grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto her lap. Jane smiled.

"Ah, much better," she said.

"Jane," Maura sighed. "You're injured. We shouldn't be doing this."

"It's because I'm injured I'm doing this. I need you, Maura, even if you don't need me," Jane replied. She nuzzled Maura's neck. Jane heard Maura sniff. She took her free hand and turned Maura's face to her.

"Maur, why are you crying?" Jane gently asked. She began wiping away Maura's tears but Maura buried her head in Jane's neck. Jane held her close and began rubbing Maura's back in an attempt to comfort her.

"I loooove you, Jane," came the sniffly, muffled voice buried in her neck. Jane smiled in spite of herself.

"I love you, too, Maura. What's wrong?"

"I can't lose you, Jane. Ever." Maura sat up in Jane's lap and looked at her. Jane could see how distraught Maura was by the terror in her red puffy eyes.

"Maura, we both know how dangerous my job is. I do my best not to take silly risks, but honey, if that gunman had been a better shot, neither of us would be here right now. I love you but tomorrow is not guaranteed."

"I know. I love how well you do your job, Jane. I can't ask you to change that. But this time I was right there when the gunman aimed at you, Jane. You pulled me behind you. I was terrified you were dead. Then when you pulled me up from the floor I thought everything was going to be okay. I was getting ready to tell you we'd order pizza that night. I just wanted to come home with you, make love to you, and hold you close all night long. Next thing I knew you were collapsing in the floor and I could see all your blood everywhere."

Fresh tears threatened to fall. Jane pulled Maura close to her body.

"Shh, never mind sweetheart. You're safe. I'm here. That's all that matters now."

Jane felt Maura relax into her body. Keeping Maura's body close to hers Jane stretched out on the sofa, Maura on top. She kissed Maura's head and felt sleep overtake both of them. Jane knew they were safe in the sanctuary of each other's arms.

**A/N: I think this is a good place to end this one. I appreciate everyone who reviewed this story. Thanks again. **


End file.
